Abandon
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Aventures] Arcana se mourait. La faute à ce pyromancien qui, transformé en démon, avait déclenché l'apocalypse. Elle se mourait et allait rejoindre le néant qui lui faisait si peur. Y avait-il des survivants pour lui venir en aide ? Elle n'avait pas confiance en cet homme qui se présentait en sauveur. Il lui faisait penser au diable...


Disclaimer : Aventures, ce merveilleux univers, appartient à Mahyar.

 **Ndla** : Me revoilà pour un petit OS sur Arcana cette fois. C'est ma première fois et quelle première ! **Attention SPOIL** cet OS est inspiré de sa réapparition dans la  saison 3, à partir de l'épisode 31. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu passez votre chemin. J'ai décidé de me focaliser sur l'interlude à la fin de la saison 2, ma version du destin de cette pauvre Arcana qui ne faisait que son travail après tout, soit veiller sur Bragg. Elle n'avait certainement pas demandé à être le dommage collatéral de ce cher Bob.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder le dernier paru alors je ne sais s'ils ont démenti ma version des faits. Peut-être vais-je me faire lyncher.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 _Abandon_

 **.**

Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était du noir. De cette immense tâche sanglante dans le ciel. Et de ces immenses météorites.

Puis plus rien.

En rouvrant les yeux, c'était le froid et la douleur qui la bercèrent dans leur étreinte et le silence qui l'enveloppa. Elle aurait hurlé pour le combler. Ses cordes vocales s'y refusèrent. Bientôt, la mort la cueillerait, l'enlacerait pour l'emmener dans le néant. Adieu la douleur et le monde.

A elle l'oubli.

Qu'avait-elle à faire là-bas ? Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux, elle avait échoué dans sa mission. Bragg était mort. Plus personne ne voudrait lui confier quoique ce soit, pas même la plus simple ou la plus dégradante des besognes. Elle n'avait plus rien. Rien ne la rattachait à ce monde à présent. Elle pouvait partir. Sereine.

 _Non !_

Arcana ne parvenait à se laisser aller, à fermer les yeux et attendre la mort. La douleur était sa dernière attache, la maintenant ancrée dans ce foutu monde. Ce ne serait pas une mort sereine. Elle ne pouvait partir. Trop de remords. Elle avait encore des dizaines d'années à vivre. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait plus ni bouger ni parler. C'était trop douloureux. Un mouvement lui coûterait les dernières minutes qui devaient lui rester. Elle chercha des yeux sa lance qui était non loin d'elle, brisée. Comme elle.

Aucune rancune n'agita ses pensées. Elle s'était attendue à tout de ces aventuriers. Même au pire. Néanmoins, l'apparition de ce démon l'avait surprise. Ce mage n'avait jamais été très net néanmoins, elle ne s'était pas figurée qu'il allait réduire en poussière toute une région. Qui aurait pu ? Où était passé tout le monde ? Elle savait que le magister, Viktor Oppenheimer, était mort mais qu'en était-il des autres aventuriers ? Quelqu'un pour la sauver ? Pas le demi-élémentaire, elle l'avait vu fuir avant que le carnage ne débute.

Le nain. Sa dernière chance était ce nain. Il lui avait semblé très soucieux de la vie, lui. Il avait protégé ce démon parce qu'il était son ami et parce qu'il fallait détruire la menace une bonne fois pour toute. Si ce Von Krayn avait survécu, il chercherait des survivants non ? Et ce Theo de Silverberg aussi reviendrait, pour savoir si ses compagnons étaient encore en vie... Non ?

Personne dans son champ de vision et pourtant Dieu sait l'énergie qu'elle avait due déployer pour uniquement tourner la tête !

Personne ne viendrait. Cette évidence s'inscrivit en elle, fatale. Elle avait vu la mare de sang, son sang, sous son corps. Les serpentes vermeilles que buvait la terre assoiffée étaient autant de perfides preuves que la mort n'était plus très loin.

Toute à sa réflexion, elle n'entendit ni le bruit des pas ni vit l'ombre qui la surplomba. Jusqu'à ce que la présence ne se manifeste.

― Pauvre, pauvre chose… Une telle beauté se fanant trop tôt, mon cher fils en a trop fait cette fois… Mais je lui pardonne, je suis si fier de lui ! Magnifique paysage n'est-il pas ?

Une voix suave dont elle se serait méfiée auparavant. Un visage parut devant elle, illuminé par un sourire éclatant. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux d'Arcana, dégageant ce visage autrefois beau. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, où subsistait encore un éclat de vie.

― C'est du gâchis, reprit l'homme, tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. L'agonie sera longue et pénible.

Elle en était pleinement conscience et n'avait pas la force de s'agacer de cette remarque. C'était son châtiment pour avoir failli. Son corps n'était plus qu'un amas de douleur intense, confus. Comme un pantin à qui on aurait coupé les ficelles. Elle n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon, incapable d'exprimer sa volonté, dans l'attente qu'un marionnettiste peu regardant la prenne sous sa coupe, l'assujettisse une énième fois.

― Mon fils aurait pu avoir la délicatesse de finir le travail, fit remarquer la voix, tout là-haut, mais cette fois je suis heureux qu'il l'ait bâclé.

L'homme posa un genou à terre, ces prunelles à l'éclat sanglant scrutant Arcana de la même manière que s'il sondait les tréfonds de son âme. Elle eut la désagréable sensation qu'il savait tout d'elle sans avoir besoin de lui poser la moindre question. Cette voix lui inspirait autant de méfiance qu'elle appelait au désir et à la confidence. Fébrile, pleine d'espoir, elle attendait la suite. Elle arrivait à en oublier la douleur, ce qui était un exploit en soi.

― Je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui. Je n'aime pas le gâchis.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et de l'autre releva le visage démoli pour mieux l'étudier. Il fut impressionné par la détermination, le défi qu'il lisait dans ces prunelles. Qu'elle devait être magnifique avant d'être dévastée par la rage de son fils ! Les larmes de douleur, de rage n'altéraient en rien cette beauté qui subsistait en ce visage aussi ravagé que ce corps mortel. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les belles guerrières. Elles représentaient l'équilibre parfait entre la grâce et la puissance. Rares étaient les hommes qui y parvenaient.

Il fut si proche qu'Arcana put sentir les mèches des longs cheveux bruns sur sa peau, son souffle sur sa bouche. Une douceur bienvenue dans cet océan sans fin de tourments.

― Tu vas mourir, reprit l'homme, mais n'aie crainte, tu ne resteras pas dans le néant bien longtemps. Je t'en ramènerai. Je vais te donner une nouvelle existence, te redonner ta beauté et bien plus encore. A une condition.

Arcana était prête à tout pour vivre. Même pactiser avec le diable. Son instinct le lui hurlait depuis que cet inconnu avait surgi de nulle part. Il lui hurlait que, le diable, elle l'avait devant elle.

― Tu seras mienne. Donne-moi tout.

Arcana était consciente que la mort était surement préférable à la servitude. Mais Arcana n'était pas femme à se laisser battre par la mort. Elle avait peur du néant, ne savait comment ce Theo de Silverberg avait pu en revenir sans perdre la raison. Arcana tenait à rester sur cette terre aussi longtemps qu'on le lui permettrait.

Elle avait passé sa vie à courber l'échine. Une fois de plus, ce n'était rien. La vie en échange de sa volonté, son libre arbitre, pourquoi pas après tout. Si on lui donnait le pouvoir, elle ne perdrait pas au change. Pas trop.

Il sentit la mâchoire de la jeune femme se contracter sous ses doigts. Un consentement muet. La moribonde ne pouvait formuler ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe. Son sourire s'élargit. Il avait fait un excellent choix. Il ne perdait pas son temps en misant sur elle.

― Je me nomme Enoch. Ton petit nom à toi c'est ?

Là, il se moquait d'elle. Nul doute qu'aussitôt elle l'aurait prononcé, aussitôt il l'aurait oublié. Enoch se pencha encore, la soulevant sans se soucier de sa souffrance. Elle ne s'en souciait guère plus. Sans tarder, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Arcana expira au baiser du diable, lui donna son dernier souffle. Un acte volontaire ou non, jamais elle ne sut le déterminer.

Vint ensuite le néant.

Bien avant que la peur n'ait le temps de s'emparer de son âme, une extase sans précédent, indescriptible, survint. Elle reprit son souffle comme si elle avait été trop longtemps en apnée. Ce qu'elle avait cru durer une seconde avait pu durer des heures qu'elle n'aurait su faire la différence. Qu'importe après tout, Enoch avait tenu sa part du marché. Son corps, qui s'était brièvement relâché à sa mort, retrouva son implacable fermeté.

― Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ce monde, mon poussin, susurra une voix familière.

Abasourdie par ce surnom inattendu, Arcana braqua de grandes prunelles écarlates sur son bienfaiteur – bien que cette qualification lui semblait déjà obsolète, pire, erronée – et lui renvoya un rictus aussi rusé que le sien. Elle se remit sur ses pieds, vacillante, défiante, examinant le monde comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. Les mains levées à la manière d'un marionnettiste, en suspens, Enoch attendait, attentif. Il aimait la voir dans cette armure en loque, belle guerrière renaissant de ses cendres pour devenir son objet, il avait hâte de pouvoir s'amuser.

La vision de ce paysage chaotique plut à l'œil d'Arcana, à la grande joie d'Enoch qui était aussi surexcité qu'un enfant devant un nouveau jouet. Le regard de la belle fut attiré par la main que lui tendit Enoch.

― Viendras-tu avec moi ?

Jamais Arcana n'avait eu son mot à dire. Les hommes avaient toujours eu l'ascendant sur elle, quoi qu'ait été son avis sur une question. Maintenant que les rôles s'inversaient, faire plaisir à ce diable ne lui posait aucun problème. Il lui avait donné des rênes qu'il était susceptible de lui arracher à tout moment mais cela lui suffisait. Elle avait le pouvoir sur les hommes à présent. Excepté celui-là néanmoins, pouvait-on réellement le qualifier "d'homme" ? Certes non. Elle avait le pouvoir sur les mortels tout du moins.

Sans une once d'hésitation, elle se blottit contre lui tel un chaton dépendant de son maître.

― Où tu voudras.

Tout n'était plus que désir et plaisir à présent.

Un total abandon à sa nouvelle condition.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bon, certes, on peut se demander de quelle façon elle a pu "survivre" à une pluie de météorites mais c'est aussi une question qu'on peut se poser à propos de la survie de Grunlek. Alors, d'accord, c'est un nain, plus difficile de le viser mais une météorite ça annule ce problème justement parce que ça rase une région en quelques secondes. Du coup, à côté de ça, l'agonie d'Arcana, c'est pas déconnant.

Et non, ce n'est pas un prétexte désespéré pour justifier l'existence de cet OS. Pas du tout. Vous n'avez aucune preuve.

Ceci étant dit, je vous remercie d'avoir lu. Laissez un petit mot si vous le souhaitez, je serais ravie de le lire. Ah, ma timidité me souffle que je ferais mieux de vous remercier maintenant pour cette initiative. Alors merci à ceux et celles qui le feront.

Sur ce, à une prochaine fois !


End file.
